This disclosure relates generally to monitoring compliance with a retail display program, and more specifically to network-based systems and methods for monitoring the presence of a promotional display structure at a retail facility using an electronic beacon.
At least some known manufacturers and distributors of products for sale in a retail environment arrange to place promotional display structures in certain retail facilities. For example, in association with a marketing or promotional campaign, a manufacturer or distributor may contract with a retailer, such as a supermarket or pharmacy chain, to place a promotional display structure at a specified location in a number of retail facilities. Such promotional display structures may be fabricated, for example, from paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard material printed with desired graphics, slogans, and/or other markings associated with the product and/or the promotional campaign. In some cases, the promotional display structures are configured to hold product for display. At least some known promotional display structures are delivered to each retail facility in a partially assembled condition, for example, flattened with graphics under a protective cover, and one or more simple steps must be performed to erect the promotional display structure at the retail facility. In some cases, the promotional displays are delivered to the retail facilities within a protective cover or outer box with the products to be sold from the promotional displays already packed within the promotional displays.
The value of such a retail display program depends upon the promotional display structures being displayed at each agreed-upon retail facility during a specified time period, for example (i) the same time period in which other aspects of the promotional campaign, such as television, radio, newspaper, direct mail, and/or internet-based advertisements, are active; (ii) during a particular shopping season (e.g., Christmas, Halloween, etc.); or (iii) during a period of time leading up to a big event (e.g., the Super Bowl, etc.). The value of such a retail display program also depends upon the promotional display structures being displayed in the correct location within each retail facility, for example as the end-cap of a specified aisle, or near the check-out area. However, monitoring compliance with these time period and location requirements may be difficult for manufacturers, distributors, and retail chain personnel to accomplish.
It is known to monitor promotional display compliance using on-site reports from manufacturer sales representatives, store delivery personnel, or independent survey companies, for example. However, a logistical complexity and overall cost of collecting and analyzing on-site reports may be relatively high, and the results of the analysis may come too late to rectify compliance errors while the promotional campaign is active. It is also known to capture images of the specified locations at the retail facility and apply automated image processing to determine if the correct specialized display structure is present, but again, a logistical complexity and overall cost of hardware for collecting and analyzing images may be relatively high.
At least some known systems monitor promotional display compliance using dedicated radio frequency transmitters and receivers within each retail facility to track radio frequency identification (RFID) tags coupled to promotional product displays. However, a cost of dedicated transmitters and receivers for each retail facility may be relatively high. Further, while the use of dedicated transmitters may be reduced by using active (self-powered) RFID tags on each promotional display structure, steps must be taken to ensure that a power source for each active tag maintains sufficient power over the specified time period for display. For example, it may be necessary to equip the RFID tag with sophisticated energy-saving techniques, leading to an increased cost for each tag. Alternatively or in addition, product delivery or retail facility personnel may be tasked with an additional duty to locate and properly activate the power source for each active tag when the display structure is placed at the specified location, a duty which may be forgotten or performed incorrectly because it is outside the scope of their usual duties.
In addition, at least some known systems provide for audiovisual advertising or promotional resources to be provided in association with the promotional display structure. Typically, the audiovisual promotional resource is provided via a dedicated media device, such as a video screen or a coupon printer, for example, installed in the retail facility. However, such known systems require a relatively high-cost dedicated media device and a relatively high logistical complexity in associating the correct promotional message with the promotional display structure currently in place.